Incidental Broken Glass
by Fidomom
Summary: Pre JaSam reunion drabble: my speculation/wishful thinking at the time on how it could play out. JaSam '09 - FTW!


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is loosely based on characters and canon created by and currently owned and operated by the writers and producers of ABC-TV's General Hospital. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.

*A/N: Written before I read the spoilers but after I knew a reunion was pending. Original written 3:37 AM 8/9/2009 Last edited: 4:40 AM 8/13/2009

Incidental Broken Glass 1/1

by Fidomom

"Jason, you're bleeding!"

He shrugs,  
"There's glass everywhere back there. Had to keep low to keep from getting shot at, guess I crawled through a bunch of it at some point. I'll be fine. Let's get you out of here."

She puts her hand on his forearm and looks at him tearfully,  
"Jason, thank-you. I wasn't sure you'd ... after everything I did. You could have just left me here - I really wouldn't have blamed you."

His eyes widen incredulously as he states quietly,  
"No, I couldn't have. Come on, Sam, let's go while the coast is still clear. Are you okay to walk?"

She nods but winces then stumbles as she puts weight on her sprained ankle. He gives her a pointed look,  
"No, you're not. Put your arms around my neck. Here we go. We'll be back home before you know it."

"What about Jerry?"

"I'll be surprised if he survived the blasts but then again he survived when he blew up the ship and I still don't get how he managed that. In any case I think he's gone and I'm sure he thinks there was nothing left of you for me to save. I'm really glad he was wrong about that."

Sam looks at his profile wonderingly,  
"Me too. What about Krissy and Michael? Did he hurt them?"

Jason shook his head as he trudged through the debris of the blasts carrying Sam like it was effortless,  
"No. They're both fine just very worried about you. I got them away from Jerry just before he headed back into the tunnels with the plastic. Max is on the way back home with them now."

With her main fears allayed Sam let out a sigh of relief, lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped back open in amazement as she felt Jason's lips briefly brush her forehead. She tried not to make too much of it but that small gesture from him gave her hope she hadn't dared to entertain in well over a year. Maybe he'd forgiven her? She shot down the idea in the next thought,  
"That would be one too many miracles for the likes of me. At least he doesn't hate me anymore. It's already more than I deserve."

The journey home was uneventful but as soon as they entered General Hospital to get their injuries looked at they were individually bombarded by family and friends. Sam had to be admitted for smoke inhalation, a minor concussion, sprained ankle and bruising to her bad hip. Alexis had sent a note to her via Diane and she read it with a small smile. She looked up in pleased surprised at the sound of Jason's voice,  
"I never get tired of watching you when you don't know I'm looking. Is that from Alexis?"

"Jason hi! I didn't think I'd be getting any more visitors tonight. Yeah, she just wanted me to know she'd be here if she could and she thanked me for finding Krissy and making sure she got home safely. She doesn't know the details - that you were the one ..."

"Hey. It was team work. We've always worked well together. Here, these are for you."

"Aww, Jason, that's really sweet, thank-you! You didn't have to bring me flowers you know."

"I know. I wanted to. Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you. I should go; let you get some rest."

"Oh. I was kind of hoping you'd sit with me a while but I mean I'm sure you have a million thi..."

He shook his head and smiled as he pulled a chair up closer to the bed and placed his hand on hers,  
"No, I can stay as long as you like; I'm all yours."

Sam looked at his hand on hers and smiled slightly wishing it were really true,  
"Hey so how did you manage to escape being admitted? You were bleeding so much I thought for sure ..."

He shrugged grinning,  
"Oh they wanted to but I refused; you know how I feel about hospitals; they were lucky I let them stitch me up even."

Sam laughed,  
"What else is new!? And yes I do know how you feel about hospitals which surprises me even more that you're choosing to be in here visiting me when you could be just about anywhere else."

He shrugged and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb,  
"Not interested in being anywhere else but right here with you."

Flustered by his unusually intense and affectionate attention, she laughed nervously as she held his hand in place on her cheek,  
"Jason, what's gotten into you? If I didn't know better I'd think ..."

He smiled softly,  
"What?"

She bit her lip,  
"I don't want to press my luck here or ruin whatever good that's been happening between us lately by bringing up the past, but ... Jason, have you forgiven me for what happened with Rick ... and with Jake? Is that why you're treating me I don't know almost like you used to before we ... before we split up?"

Jason pursed his lips and closed his eyes briefly and Sam wished she could take back the reminder. She gasped in suprise however when he brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it lingeringly,  
"Yeah, I have. I'm just as suprised as you. I was so angry with you and we both know I'm not good at forgiving; I doubted I'd ever get over it but when I saw the explosions and knew you were in there ... that maybe I was too late to save you all I could think was that I might never see you smile again and I knew whatever had gone wrong before didn't matter now I just had to get to you ... because all the love I felt for you before, it was still there - it wasn't even a start over it was like it just picked up right from the last good place we'd been at before all the hurting; except stronger or maybe I just made myself forget how strong it used to be I don't know, Sam. All I know is when I found you alive it took everything in me not to blurt it all out."

Through tears of joy Sam giggled,  
"Jason you don't blurt."

He smiled through his own unshed tears,  
"Yeah, well I don't make lengthy declarations of love either. Been living with Spinelli too long maybe. Kid's rubbing off on me or something."

Sam placed her palm on Jason's cheek,  
"Jason? Please say it? I just want to make sure I'm not reading more into this than is actually there."

He kissed her open palm again more firmly and smiled into her eyes,  
"I do forgive you, Sam and I love you so much; it's like it never stopped. I have no right to ask this because I did my fair share of hurting you when I pushed you away and I don't even know if you've forgiven me yet or if you ever can but ... I want us back, Sam. I don't want to be without you anymore. I know you once said you wouldn't take me back even if I crawled on broken glass and begged you. I'm hoping what happened in Mexico qualifies - the broken glass part anyway. So will you, will you take me back, Sam? I will beg if that's what it takes but it won't be pretty."

"You're unbelievable! Only you would take me so literally! I was just hurt and angry when I said that! It was just sour grapes! I never would have actually made you crawl on broken glass for me, Jason!"

He chuckled,  
"I know, but on the way home I remembered that you'd said that and knew I could probably bug you about it for forever from now on. There really isn't much I wouldn't do to be with you, Sam. My life is better with you than without you. It's as simple as that. You still haven't answered me. Do I have to skip right to the begging part?"

Sam let out a laugh of joyous delight as she threw her arms around his neck and rained kisses all over his face,  
"Yes, I'll take you back! Yes yes yes, I love you I love you I love you so much Jason! It's what I want more than anything!"

His mouth captured hers in relieved ardour then he smiled as he paused,  
"I was starting to think you were really going to make me beg."

She grinned at him flirtatiously,  
"I'm tempted to if just for sheer curiosity's sake!"

His face fell,  
"Please don't?"

She kissed him and continued talking against his lips,  
"There is one sure fire way to avoid it; just keep ... distracting me until I forget all about curiosity."

He smiled softly as he caught the reference,

"God I love you, Sam." and did as she'd suggested.


End file.
